


me after you

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [13]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: AND SWEET, Multi, Very fluffy, a year ago, i wrote this yesterday and rocky is there attacking me with this song and his voice, idk how to tag, sanha recommended this song, sorry - Freeform, then rocky did a cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: I think I found a perfect loveThat I’ve waiting for a long timeBecause you held me and gave me energyBecause you hugged me by being considerate lovinglyAfter I met you-me after youby paul kimmain: socky





	me after you

**Author's Note:**

> listen to [ Me after you ](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2019/01/paul-kim-polkim-neoleul-manna) by paul kim (the lyrics are so good wth

**_After I met you_ **

**_I’ve been happy with small changes_ **

**_In the dazzling morning_ **

**_I open my eyes by thinking of you_ **

 

Sanha opened his eyes to the warm streaks of sunlight, smiling as the warm rays shone through the windows. He slowly got up from the bed, being mindful of not making a sound, and left the three person bedroom as quietly as possible. He padded into the kitchen where he saw MJ and Jin Jin drinking coffee and eating breakfast. Sanha smiled lightly at the lovely scene, before saying a small 'good morning' and reaching into the cupboard for the coffee jar.

 

Sanha hummed as he prepared the coffee maker and pattered around the kitchen preparing some scrambled eggs and toast. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of coffee-god knows he can't drink it even if he wanted to-but poured it into a mug, the right amount of sugar stirred in. He placed everything on a tray, and waved goodbye to his hyungs (he wondered if Eunwoo and Bin left already, but he didn't really heed that into his mind) before going back to the bedroom where he left the door open so he can go in without any trouble; this was basically routine, ever since he had entered high school, a routine that he grew to love. He gently placed the tray on the bedside table by one of the beds before closing the door.

 

Sanha stared at Minhyuk's sleeping face, reaching a hand to swipe away the hair that was out of place and he smiled softly.

 

When they were still trainees, Sanha never expected Minhyuk to be one of the people he would be debuting with. It was a tough competition, and he remembered just watching the young rapper from then and he would say to himself how he wished he had as much talent as him. But when they became friends, Sanha realized how much Minhyuk had put in to his work and instead of being wary of him, he had become his supporters and he hoped that if not him then let it be Minhyuk who would get the opportunity to debut. To his delight, he didn't have to worry about them not being in the same group.

 

Sanha was still very young then, and he realized how much different his life was compared to normal teenagers. But with his new family, he didn't really feel that much difference. As he entered high school, he was happy to go to school with Minhyuk every day where he can finally have someone be with him-it was definitely lonely in middle school. Even though he was the maknae, the responsibility of waking up in the mornings to get to school had fallen upon him, and just like Bin, Rocky was never one to like mornings.

 

In many instances, Sanha remembered the time when he was still in middle school and he'd see Eunwoo scolding Minhyuk for waking up late and to hurry before he misses the bus. When Sanha finally entered high school, Eunwoo was pretty happy to pass on the title of 'morning call' to Sanha (even though Sanha himself never like mornings too). But he soon found out, it was nice to wake up Minhyuk; a scene he very much would like to see every day.

 

Now, when other members ask him if waking Minhyuk up was a chore, he'd say a definite 'no' and they would all stare at him like he had grown two heads. The other four members had been on the receiving end of trying to wake up the youngest rapper, but they either failed or they successfully woken up Minhyuk but not before being reduced to a frustrated mess and even a pillow thrown in their face. But not Sanha. Sanha was proud to say he was the best at waking up Minhyuk. See, the thing with the other members is that they are too loud and too rushed, but that's not how you do it, and maybe knowing that Minhyuk liked his methods made him cocky, but at the end of it, he was the one being rewarded when the older one would wake up, still not fully awake but would give him a bright grin (as much as he could, anyway). Ever since then, it was his job to wake him up (and if after they had became boyfriends, their mornings were added with kisses, then that's just for him to know and the hyungs not to find out). Just like now.

 

" _Minhyuk_ ~" Sanha curled some stray strands of hair behind his boyfriend's ears. " _Wake up._ "

 

Sanha watched as Minhyuk's face scrunched up adorably, but didn't wake.

 

"Minhyuk, wakey wakey." Sanha cooed softly, leaning closer to the rapper's face.

 

"Sa..n..ha.." Sanha giggled at Minhyuk's mumbled call of his name. He reached out and tapped Minhyuk's nose.

 

"Yeah, baby, it's me."

 

"Hmmm...Sanha..." Sanha smiled as finally he was met with Minhyuk's bleary gaze and sleepy smile.

 

"Hi." Sanha leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss before he peppered the older's face with lazy butterfly kisses, Minhyuk's drowsy giggles echoing in his ears. Sanha felt an arm snake around his shoulder, and another going to his neck before he was pulled down for a languid mini makeout session (a routine one, almost). He let Minhyuk get his morning fill before pulling away, chuckling at the small pout his boyfriend gave him. "C'mon, breakfast is ready."

 

Sanha watched as the dancer's eyes lit up at the mention of food and made grabby hands, to which Sanha picked up the mug to hand over the dose of caffeine the rapper needed before he fully started his day.

 

"You know, I love that the first thing I see every morning is you." Minhyuk said moments later after getting a few sips of his coffee.

 

Sanha blushed but kept silent, instead taking a bite of scrambled eggs.

 

"Hence, why I always make a fuss when the hyungs wake me up." Minhyuk looked very proud of himself, as if something he said was a genius thing.

 

"You mean to tell me, all this time Eunwoo would wake you and you hit him with a pillow was all an act?" Sanha asked after he swallowed his mouthful of food, reaching down with his fork for more.

 

Minhyuk shrugged in reply and gave him a smirk, taking the fork with Sanha's food in his mouth and chewed happily. Sanha shook his head in disbelief (but on the inside, he was screaming at the cuteness of it all).

 

Looking at Minhyuk munching on his toast and looking adorable with his rumpled shirt and bed hair, Sanha decided waking up early in the mornings were his favorite routine after all.

 

**_I sit face to face with you at the table_ **

**_I ask about your day_ **

**_Or my day was pretty good_ **

**_I want to answer with smile_ **

 

Despite being in the same group, each member has individual schedules separate from the rest. That would mean not seeing one or two, sometimes five members during the day, afternoon, or even until the late evening. Today was one of those days.

 

It was nearing ten in the evening and Minhyuk was preparing a late dinner of ramen and kimchi, and some homemade bibimbap (his favourite). The rest of the dorm was quiet save for the sounds coming from his handiwork. It was one of those rare nights where he was the only one home-the two oldest were working on some new song, the soap couple had a radio guesting and the youngest had an interview-after spending the day doing some work and going to his piano classes.

 

He carefully added rice on the seaweed wrap, adding the different fillings like spam, generously. He then slowly rolled the whole thing, before moving on the next. He continued doing this until he had six giant bibimbap (one for each member; he wouldn't have made them some if they hadn't begged him the other day). He turned off the stove for his noodles to stop boiling and prepared his ramen. Minhyuk then grabbed the tupperware of kimchi from the fridge and transferred some on a small plate.

 

His ears perked up when he heard the front door to the dorm open, familiar footsteps registering in his mind. He stayed silent and finished up plating his food, taking an extra plate out while he was at it. Minhyuk smiled as arms came around him from behind and a chin hooked over his shoulder (he just knew that they were looking down at his food).

 

"Hi, baby." Minhyuk said, leaning back briefly into the warmth of his younger boyfriend. He felt Sanha bury his nose in his shoulder before mumbling something he didn't quite catch, and he just knew the maknae was tired from the day's work. He shook off Sanha off, ignoring the little whine the younger emits, before walking towards the dining table with his plate of food including the extra one he made for his boyfriend. "C'mon, you must be hungry."

 

Minhyuk smiled fondly as Sanha quickly sat down, uttering a quick 'thank you', and immediately digging in.

 

"Hmm, you must be starving huh?" Minhyuk laughed as the younger one let out a groan.

 

During their trainee days, Minhyuk and Sanha were dubbed as the big eaters, since they literally would be eating everything in sight and no one can stop them. They were growing boys, so who in their right minds would prevent them from eating? Until now, Minhyuk would agree that Sanha hadn't lost his appetite and still ate as much as he did before, though he might be competing with Eunwoo and Bin for that title.

 

After swallowing his food, Sanha sighed. "You have no idea. I thought it was just going to be a quick interview, but manager-nim didn't tell me I had more than one, and I needed to perform with my guitar."

 

Minhyuk listened as Sanha recounted his day, adding his own commentary here and there. When Sanha asked him how his day had gone, he told him of the new song he learned on the piano, how much it would have went well with Sanha's guitar, then he told him how much he missed his morning kisses enjoying the way Sanha giggled and how his boyfriend reached over to plant a kiss on his cheek _'there, that'll do until tomorrow morning'_ and he'd reach over and grab Sanha's hand and plant his own kiss there.

 

**_When we understand each other about little things_ **

**_I was surprised with the fact that we got used to each other_ **

**_I love you_ **

 

"Take that!" A shout could be heard around the dormitory.

 

“Nooooooooooo!!” Another voice yelled out in agony.

 

If you’re a stranger, you’d think a fight broke out, but it was just the two youngest playing one of many video games.

 

Sanha wiggled in his seat for a small victory dance as he sees his character in first place while Minhyuk’s was in third (they were playing Mario Cart because Sanha was bored). He gave a glance towards his boyfriend to see him pouting-now, you see Minhyuk was a competitive person and no matter what it is, he’s determined to win it, even if he knew absolutely nothing about it. Sanha giggled and leaned to plant a kiss on the dancer’s cheek.

 

“It’s okay Minhyuk.” He started in a comforting voice but then he switched courses. “Not everyone is as great as me in Mario Cart.”

 

Sanha felt himself being pushed off the couch and he laughed when Minhyuk tickled him into submission. “Is that right?”

 

“Yes!” Sanha giggled out as his boyfriend continued his onslaught of attacks. When his stomach started to hurt from laughing, he decided he need to surrender. “Okay! Okay! I concede!”

 

Minhyuk got off of him and didn’t bother to help him up. He gave himself a moment to breathe before gathering himself up and back on the couch.

 

“Do you want ice cream instead?” He said a few moments later to his still sulking boyfriend, who lit up at the mention of food.

 

“Can we get a few of my fave candies?” Minhyuk asked as they turned off the tv and kept the console in its storage space below it.

 

“For sure!” Sanha confirmed and he watched as Minhyuk clapped his hands. He admits it was cute to see how happy Minhyuk gets on the smallest things and he decided he’d do whatever it was to keep that smile on his boyfriend’s face always.

 

When they had gotten back from the store, Minhyuk piped up while chewing on his favorite snack.

 

“You know, I let you win so you’d buy me these.” Sanha watched as Minhyuk raised the sweet. He stared at a smug looking Minhyuk and instead of being mad, he just shook his head.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Minhyuk was competitive and he would win no matter what if he was determined enough, and Sanha was used to this, so really, he should have known.

 

But if it meant a happy Minhyuk, by all means Sanha would rather lose every game (that’s a lie but it’s the thought that counts right?)

 

 

**_Just like now when it’s peaceful_ **

**_I want to be with you forever_ **

 

Minhyuk yawned and he shook his head to try to clear the drowsiness away. He flipped to the next page of his book, and continued reading but the words started to blur and he decided maybe it was enough for the night. He closed it and put it on the bedside table. He looked up at the tv with a randome soccer game playing, volume low, then he glanced down at his sleeping baby on his lap.

 

Astro was having a fanmeeting a few hours away from Seoul and they had a concert in the next day at the same place (if he wasn’t as tired, he’d remember the name of said place) so they were staying in a hotel nearby. Minhyuk shifted lightly on the bed, careful not to jostle his sleeping boyfriend then ran his fingers over the soft blonde hair of Sanha’s.

 

Usually they weren’t allowed to sleep in the same room, much less the same bed ever since they had became official and had told the group of their relationship (“ _Sanha isn’t legal yet Minhyuk!” To which he snorted and said “What did you even expect for us to do?” While Sanha blushed on the sidelines_ ) but today was one of those exceptions when the maknae had come down with a bug and wouldn’t let the rapper go, so with a defeated sigh MJ had just nodded for Minhyuk to go with the youngest.

 

He smiled softly at the peacefully sleeping vocalist. The younger one had been passed out since they came in the room hours ago from their fan meet, and he was worried that he might be worst than he thought. But as he checked the maknae’s forehead for a temperature check, he realized he was probably just under the weather on top of being exhausted from their non-stop schedule the past couple of weeks.

 

Minhyuk enjoyed the calm and quiet atmosphere as he continued to stare at Sanha’s face. His mouth was open and little snores can be heard every now and then, some drool on leaking out from the side of his mouth but Minhyuk thinks, and people might not agree (especially his hyungs maybe) that this Sanha was the cutest and most beautiful one he was lucky enough to witness; bare faced baby giant dead asleep and uncaring of what’s going on around them, Minhyuk loved the sight.

 

As he continued to gaze lovingly down at his Sanha, he realized this might be something he’d want to fall asleep and wake up to for the rest of his life.

 

**_I thought that as I was looking at you_ **

**_I was so happy after meeting you_ **

**_I was able to love you so much_ **

 

The first time they had gotten together wasn’t Sanha’s happiest moments.

 

They were already the best of friends then and on one fine normal day, Sanha being the forgetful person that he was, had let it slip that he liked the older one more than just friends. He had forgotten who he was speaking to and just blurted out the words without realizing. To his surprise though, Minhyuk had just shrugged and smiled at him and said ‘I like you too’ and that was that.

 

The happiest moment that Sanha had felt was not even when they had debuted together. Yes, he was happy, but it wasn’t his happiest.

 

The happiest moment and he realized this down the road, was when he first met one Park Minhyuk and hadn’t known that the person he just shook hands with, the person he became friends with, the person who he trained days and nights with, would be the person who would end up being the love of his life.

 

The happiest moment was when he had one day came inside a room and had bumped into a boy.

 

After that moment, everyday was something he’d look forward to. Everyday, upon seeing that bright smile aimed at him, made him happier than the last.

 

So there might be moments that he was ecstatic and had felt the most joy of, there was just one that he’d always recall would be the most happiest.

 

(Later down the road, he’d come to realize that his happiest moment would change when he’d see Minhyuk down on one knee.)

 

**_Because you embraced and understood_ **

**_My young and immature mind warmly_ **

 

Minhyuk shook his head fondly at the scene in front of him. They were shooting for a magazine and were enjoying their lunch break. He had finished eating his bento box and was just about to do some monitoring for their next performance later in the week, when he caught sight of something so adorably cute that he just wanted to take pictures and videos to add to his already full album.

 

Sanha may have became an adult, but he was still young and childish. But Minhyuk loved him for that.

 

MJ, Jin Jin and Sanha were across the room from him, Eunwoo and Bin (who was on to his second lunchbox, scarfing down food like his life depended on it while Eunwoo was looking at his boyfriend with fondness). The trio seemed to have been watching a video quietly until suddenly Jin Jin had stood up and sat back down on the floor across from the two with the phone facing the mad-makkemmie. Minhyuk hadn't noticed it earlier but now that Jin Jin had moved, he could clearly see a stuffed bear in Sanha's lap. They all looked so serious except for Jin Jin who'd occasionally try to hide his laughter as he looked at the duo. He shook his head as the eldest-maknae duo started to sing to the song played and Sanha had made the bear dance to it as well.

 

This scene definitely reflected how even with MJ being the eldest and Sanha insisting he was an adult and was not a baby anymore, they were still immature. But Minhyuk can live with that, especially as he gazed at the way Sanha swaying his song to the music, he can definitely live with that.

 

 

**_When we hurt each other with nonchalant tones_ **

**_I can’t bear our distant relationship_ **

**_So I’m sorry_ **

**_Even now when I’m anxious_ **

**_I want to be with you forever_ **

 

Sanha looked blankly at the wall in front of him, his anger had slowly dissipated until hurt was the only emotion left behind. He could barely hear what MJ was saying as the eldest tried to soothe him.

 

He and Minhyuk had a fight.

 

It was really a stupid one and more an argument than an actual fight. Sanha didn't know how it went from small teasing to a huge screaming match between him and the youngest rapper. Both of them said some pretty harsh words, and although Sanha knew the rapper had only said it in the heat of the moment, he couldn't help but feel hurt and anxious if that was really what he thought of him.

 

" _You're childish and immature, and god knows why we're even together."_

 

As soon as Minhyuk had said those words, Sanha saw the regret behind them but he didn't stay to find out the next thing Minhyuk would say. He immediately ran to their bedroom with MJ hot in his heels, he was vaguely aware of hearing Jin Jin and Eunwoo talking to Minhyuk while Bin had followed them to their room as well.

 

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Sanha." MJ was saying.

 

"You know how much Rocky loves you a lot. He was just stressed and tired." Bin added as he patted his leg from where he was sat on the bed.

 

Sanha didn't say anything and just continued his blank stare, aware of the dried tear tracks on his face. He saw Bin about to say something more, when the door to the room slowly opened and an apologetic looking Minhyuk appeared.

 

"Can I...talk to Sanha alone?"

 

He felt MJ give his shoulder a squeeze before he shuffled off the bed, pulling Bin out of the room to give them privacy. Sanha looked down and traced the thread patterns on his covers, when he felt the bed dip with the added weight of Minhyuk. He eyed him from his peripheral vision to see him sat with his back to Sanha.

 

"I'm sorry." Sanha clenched the covers in his hand, staying silent and feeling another batch of tears pushing at the corner of his eyes. "I know it's a lousy excuse, but my mind was a mess, my frustration on making the new choreography, and the sleepless nights I had the past few weeks...I took it out on you. So I'm sorry."

 

"D-did you mean it?" was Sanha's hoarse question, the tears finally breaking through but he didn't dare look up.

 

" _Baby."_ was breathed out and then he was gathered in Minhyuk's arms, his face buried in the crook of his neck. He was sure he was making his shirt wet, but he just cried. " _Baby, no,_ of course I didn't mean it! I love you so much Sanha and I thank the heavens everyday for making me the luckiest man to be your boyfriend."

 

"Re-really?" He hiccuped and he was soothed by the gentle kisses pressed against his head.

 

"Really." Minhyuk confirmed. "I'm sorry I said those things. I love you and those words were a lie. After I said them, I was angry and in shock of myself, but not as angry when I looked at your devastated face."

 

Minhyuk pulled away and raised his head up, wiping away the tears and looking at him deeply. "I love you Yoon Sanha until my last breath." Then he pressed their mouths together for a chaste kiss.

 

"Love you too." Sanha said before burying his face in Minhyuk's chest, arms around him tightening in response.

 

**_After the hot summer_ **

**_With the sound of rain that I’ll miss_ **

**_When I blush as I get shy_ **

**_I’ll kiss your eyes as you’ll have a lot in your mind_ **

 

Sanha peeked around the room and smiled when he saw Minhyuk's back was to him. He tiptoed into the room, as quietly as possible, cheering for himself as he approached the unsuspecting victim. Or so he thought.

 

"I can tell it's you Sanha." Sanha froze as Minhyuk swivelled in his chair to smile at him.

 

Sanha pouted as he walked normally this time. "Aw, how do you even know?"

 

Minhyuk simply pointed to the small mirror in front of the desk and he face palmed himself-how could he forget about that?

 

"It's okay, I find it cute that you still try." Minhyuk winked at him before going back to what he was working on.

 

Sanha blushed at the compliment. He was used to being called cute and all, but he still gets shy whenever someone compliments him, especially coming from his boyfriend.

 

"What are you doing, anyway?" He asked as he stood beside the rapper.

 

"Writing lyrics." was the mumbled response. He bent down to see the words clearly but jumped back when Minhyuk suddenly gave a short yell and pushing backwards from the desk. _Ah, so it was one of those days._

 

Sometimes Minhyuk gets frustrated when he can't seem to piece together new lyrics, and from what Sanha could see on the small calendar on the desk, there was a deadline that Minhyuk has to catch up to. Maybe coming to visit his boyfriend was not the best of times right then.

 

"Hey," he called out softly waiting until Minhyuk had looked up at him. "Do you want me to leave so you can focus? I'll just come back later."

 

Minhyuk sighed and shook his head 'no', then he patted his lap to which Sanha responded with a confused tilt of the head. He then yelped when the rapper pulled his hand and he landed on the older's lap sitting side ways. "Hyuk!"

 

Minhyuk gave out a tired chuckle before he hugged the maknae close and let his head rest on him. Sanha reached to soothingly run a hand through his hair, the rapper humming in approval.

 

"I just can't write anymore." Minhyuk whispers a beat later. "The words are just not coming to me, Sanha, and I have a deadline and I can't."

 

Sanha gave a small _shh_ before pulling Minhyuk's head away so he can look at him. "I believe in you, there's nothing you can't do." Then he planted a kiss on the space between his brows.

 

Minhyuk smiled and tilted his head further up and pursing his lips. Sanha laughed at the not-so-subtle request before leaning down to press their lips together.

 

**_Let’s walk forward together_ **

**_Are you happy after meeting me, too?_ **

**_I’m sorry that I have more that I couldn’t give you_ **

**_I’m selfish and unstable_ **

**_But I wanted to treat you well_ **

 

Minhyuk clenched his fists against his sides in frustration. They were in the airport to get on a flight to New York for the kickstart of their US tour. He knew that when they had become famous, their lives would never be just theirs, that they had to live with the fact that as soon as they entered to be trainees, their lives would never have the same amount of privacy the normal person would have. At first, he was fine with it, he had years to get used to it. But as he tried not to show his annoyance on his face as the people crowded around them as they all tried to walk towards the check in counter, he wished that he wasn't famous.

 

When he and Sanha had gotten together, the rest of the members and their manager were happy for them. When they told management, they had just smiled at them, but they were told that they couldn't make it public because although the fans loved the art of shipping between the groups (especially binwoo and myunjin, hence why they could get away at being touch with their other halves) they couldn't risk their growing popularity. So Minhyuk and Sanha were rendered to acting just like friends. Sanha was totally fine with that and Minhyuk had grudgingly accepted their fate, for now.

 

But damn if all Minhyuk wanted to do was grab Sanha's hand and entertwine it with his. How he'd just love to put his arm around his waist and hold on. How he'd enjoy to have the freedom of reaching for a kiss whenever he wanted without worrying about cameras around.

 

The moment they had entered the terminal and were waiting by the gate, Minhyuk's feelings were felt by the rest of the members.

 

"Okay, there Rocky?" Eunwoo asked from across him. Bin giving him the same look.

 

"Just peachy," he grunted out as he stuffed his ears with music.

 

He could see MJ and Jin Jin exchanging concerned looks but he ignored them and closed his eyes, deciding to just take a nap before he blew a fuse.

 

Minhyuk was about to snap at the person who had poked his cheek when he opened his eyes to see Sanha smiling at him brightly. Soon, he forgot why he was feeling disgruntled as the younger sat beside him and laid his head on his shoulder, taking one of his airpods out and into his own ear.

 

"I can tell you're angry at something, but I'm not going to ask until later, where the hyungs aren't listening in." Sanha said the last words loudly, to which the four members responded by pretending to think the ceiling was interesting. Minhyuk huffed out a laugh and he nodded.

 

Once they were on the plane and just a few moments after they were on air, Sanha turned towards him with an expectant look. Minhyuk sighed as he realized there was no escaping this one, so he told him instead. He watched as Sanha's gaze shifted into understanding then into something he can't quite decipher.

 

"It's just, I realized I can never really give you what a normal boyfriend could." Minhyuk finished his spiel in a hushed whisper, looking down at his hands on the arm rest between them. "Maybe you should get another person who could be free to do all those couple things with you and can do everything with you without any worries."

 

"Baby, look at me." Sanha said and Minhyuk looked up at him to see a frown aimed at him. "Tell me you're kidding."

 

When Minhyuk didn't say anything, Sanha let out a breath and gave him a sad smile. Sanha cupped his cheek with one hand. "I know how you feel, okay? I get that you're frustrated that we have to hide, I mean, I am as well. But don't you ever say that I should be with someone else okay? I love you and if I had to go through this to be with you, to stay with you, then I'd gladly do so. Understand?"

 

Minhyuk nodded then let his lips tip up and he pressed a kiss on the corner of Sanha's mouth. "Love you."

 

An hour later found Sanha passed out on his shoulder, and as Minhyuk stared down at him, he realized he'd never ever let him go. Minhyuk thinks he's selfish, but he'd rather go through hell than let Sanha be with someone else. He could take their relationship being a secret, and until then, he can just enjoy the moments behind closed doors, no camera in sight. Because that was what matters, knowing both of them love each other, and he didn't care if the world wouldn't know, as long as the most important people knew, then he can live with that.

 

For now.

 

**_I think I found a perfect love_ **

**_That I’ve waiting for a long time_ **

**_Because you held me and gave me energy_ **

**_Because you hugged me by being considerate lovingly_ **

**_After I met you_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sanha recommended this in one of his [ vlive ](https://www.vlive.tv/video/98905?channelCode=F6F107)and his voice was amazing (too bad he didn't remember the lyrics) also i got the idea of this story from him lol
> 
> update (190418) OMG WTF ROCKY U ARE JUST FUELING THE SOCKY SHIP HOW COULD YOU POST A [ COVER OF YOU SINGING THIS ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BwZnQB8HBgU/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=v2g7pw58a4dg)
> 
> p.s. look at this sweet boy playing with a [ bear ](https://youtu.be/_O9_A05mJCg)


End file.
